


This is good... Isn't it?

by Maaiika



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Feels, Gay, M/M, very...gay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaiika/pseuds/Maaiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Männer, die nicht wissen was sie wollen. Und was sie wollen, können sie nicht haben. Meistens. (Nichts fluffiges hier. Und kein Kitsch. Spielt direkt nach MGS 4.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is good... Isn't it?

„Ich machs nicht mehr lang, Otacon.“

Angesprochener seufzte.  
Wieder dieses Thema. Als ob er das nicht schon längst wüsste. Er war ein Soldat verdammt! Hatte er angenommen, hundert zu werden?

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich auf den letzten Metern allein lasse?“

Snake lächelte schmal. „Das ist also deine Entscheidung. Du bleibst dabei?“

Jetzt war es an dem Jüngeren zu lächeln. „Natürlich. Ich kann dich sozial inkompetenten Menschen doch nicht einfach so allein rum laufen lassen.“

Snake grunzte. „Wer ist hier bitte sozial inkompetent? Du hast dich eingepisst als ich dich das erste Mal getroffen habe. Das war auch nicht gerade eine _sozial angemessene_ Begrüßung.“

Otacon boxte ihn in die Rippen und schob sich danach in einer schnellen Bewegung die Brille zurecht. Nach all den Jahren war ihm dieser Zwischenfall immer noch höllisch peinlich.

„Und du... willst echt mit dem Rauchen aufhören?“, versuchte er ungeschickt das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Ha.“ Eine Mischung aus Lachen und Husten presste sich durch die Lippen des Älteren. „Bisschen spät, hm? Was soll's...“

Sie schwiegen.

„Sag mal... Ich weiß... es... klingt merkwürdig. Und wahrscheinlich sollte ich das auch nicht fragen, aber da ich ja auch _sozial inkompetent_ bin... wie war es? … … Big Boss... wieder zu treffen...?“

Solid sagte lange nichts. Diese Pause hätte er normalerweise mit einem tiefen Atemzug voller beruhigendem, kratzigen Rauch gefüllt, doch das war nun keine Alternative mehr.

„Er starb ein drittes Mal.“

Otacon schluckte ob dieser Antwort trocken. Sein Körper zerfetzte fast vor Adrenalin und Schuldgefühl. Und Scham.  
Die Reaktion des Körpers, die einem bewusst werden ließ, dass man etwas sehr Dummes gefragt hatte.

„Tut mir leid... das war e-echt-“  
„Schon okay. Dieses Mal war es... Es ist gut.“ Seine Augen wanderten im Nomad umher, suchten müde nach dem fehlenden „nicht wahr?“, doch sie fanden es nicht. Die letzten Worte von Big Boss, seinem... Vater, fühlten sich so an, als hätte er sie nie wirklich gesagt. Als wäre es etwas, das Solid sich eingebildet hatte. So wie der leise Aufprall der letzten Zigarre.  
Doch so war es gewesen.  
Und irgendwo, tief in seiner noch nicht ganz verdunkelten Seele, wusste Solid Snake das auch.

Eine Regung neben ihm brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Otacon knetete seine Hände, den Blick über seine Knie nach unten gerichtet.

„Uhm... … … … … Snake? … … Da ist noch etwas...“  
„Ich weiß“, erwiderte der legendäre Kämpfer trocken und stand auf. In seinen Worten lag so viel endgültiges.  
„Und du... … es stört... dich nicht?“, fügte der Schwarzhaarige hinzu, sich fühlend, als ob er sich jeden Moment übergeben müsste. Was in Anbetracht der Situation nicht mal der schlimmst mögliche Fall gewesen wäre.  
„Hat es noch nie. Ich finde Sunnys Kochkünste schlimmer.“

Otacon starrte eine lange Weile einfach nur auf die nächstbeste Wand, bis er ebenfalls aufstand.  
„Aber... wie hast du... seit wann-“  
„Du bist kein besonders guter Schauspieler, Otacon“, fuhr Snake ihm dazwischen. Er konnte diese ekeligen Fragen nicht haben. „Für einen kurzen Moment hab ich dir allerdings die Sachen mit Sniper Wolf und Naomi abgekauft.“ Er lachte leise, während Hals Augen eine Spur schmaler wurden, als er Naomis Namen vernahm.

„Es tut mir leid.“  
Snake wandte sich um. „Was? Wofür zur Hölle entschuldigst du dich?“  
Otacon hob die Schultern. Wusste er selbst nicht.

Für alles. Und für nichts.

„Bleibst du trotzdem hier?“, fragte Snake. Sein Hals war unangenehm trocken. „Oder gerade deswegen?“  
„Weiß ich noch nicht.“ Otacon rümpfte die Nase. „Ich weiß nur, dass Sunny anscheinend wieder Eier hat anbrennen lassen.“  
Er ging mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung der improvisierten Küche.  
„Otacon.“  
Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.  
„Es... wird sich nichts ändern“, grummelte Snake. Er wollte dem armen Kerl nichts vormachen. Der wusste doch gar nicht, wovon er redete. Und er konnte ihn unmöglich mit Naomi oder jemand anderes auf eine Stufe stellen.  
Er wusste nicht, ob er sich das einbildete, aber Otacons Kopf schien nun noch ein klein wenig mehr nach unten zu hängen.  
„Natürlich nicht.“ Dann verschwand er in der Küche, um Sunny wahrscheinlich ebenso ratlos zu helfen.  
Snake setzte sich wieder hin, aus Reflex dorthin greifend, wo er sonst seine Zigaretten verstaut hätte.

„Eine Letzte...“, grummelte er.

~ ~ ~

Tippend saß der Hacker vor seinen Bildschirmen mit unzählig geöffneten Fenstern. Er hatte Snakes Anwesenheit unlängst bemerkt. Diesen Geruch erkannte man binnen Millisekunden.

„Du hast ja doch noch geraucht.“ Er bemühte sich um einen neutralen Tonfall, aber wann war Otacon das jemals gelungen? Wem wollte er denn hier etwas vormachen? Einem hervorragend ausgebildeten Soldaten? Einem vorzeitig gealterten Mann? Einem legendären Krieger? Seinem besten Freund?

„Du bist eine alte Glucke, Otacon.“ Snake legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, ignorierend, dass der Dunkelhaarige sie daraufhin unmerklich zurück zog. „Du darfst dich nicht so viel mit den Hühnern beschäftigen.“

„Hm.“ Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Du meinst Solid, Liquid und Solidus?“  
Snake knurrte. „Genau die. _Liquid_ ist wieder ausgebüxt.“

Otacon lachte. „Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie du seinen Namen nach all den Jahren immer noch _so_ aussprichst.“  
Snake zog verwirrt beide Brauen in die Höhe. Normalerweise würden sie unter seinem Bandana verschwinden. „Wie spreche ich ihn denn aus?“  
Otacon hob die Schultern, drehte seinen Stuhl in seine Richtung. „Weiß' nicht. Auf eine ganz... merkwürdige Art.“  
„... Ich glaub, du bildest dir manchmal Dinge ein, Otacon.“  
„... Mag sein.“ Er wollte sich wieder samt Stuhl den Bildschirmen zuwenden, doch Snake blockierte die Bewegung. Wenn er schon körperlich eingeschränkt war, gegen Hal würde er immer und immer wieder gewinnen. Und so boshaft das klang, er genoss es zutiefst.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du dir den Mist mit mir nicht einbildest?“  
Otacon sah zur Seite. „Was spielt das für eine Rolle?“

Snake beugte sich runter und zog ihn am Kragen in die Höhe, fast so wie in der Gefängniszelle. „Es spielt eine Rolle. Denn wenn du es wirklich ernst meinst, dann-“ Er ließ Hal wieder unsanft in den Stuhl zurück fallen und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, hielt mit den Armen die Lehnen fest, damit der Otaku nicht flüchten konnte.  
Er war ihm in all den Jahren wohl nie so nahe gekommen, jedenfalls nicht mit dieser Intention. Otacon wollte etwas sagen, wusste aber nicht was, alles, was aus seinem Mund kommen würde, war eh nur etwas, was die Situation verschlimmert oder gar beendet hätte. Und das wollte er nicht. So krank das auch war.  
Er musste die nächsten drei Sekunden einen Aussetzer gehabt haben, denn was er als nächste spürte, waren raue Lippen auf seinen. Er hatte schon immer geahnt, dass es unangenehm sein müsste, einen Raucher zu küssen, und das war es auch.

Aber es war verdammt noch mal Snake! Solid fucking Snake!

Seine Arme wollten intuitiv nach vorn greifen um den Soldaten zu sich herunter zu ziehen, als-

„Onkel Hal? Ich hab sie noch mal gemacht. Dieses Mal sind sie besser geworden... … … was... macht... ihr?“

Sunny legte den Kopf schief, als sie sah, wie Otacon beide Hände an Snakes Brust legte und ihn unwirsch nach hinten stieß.

„Nichts. Wir haben uns nur... gestritten. Kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit.“

Sunny zog einen Schmollmund, erkannte nicht das nervöse Funkeln in Otacons Augen. „Aber warum denn? Ich will nicht dass ihr streitet. Gibt doch keinen Grund dazu.“ Dann hörte sie plötzlich lautes Gepolter und fuhr herum. Dabei klatschten die neu gebratenen Eier aus der Pfanne, die sie stolz mit sich herum getragen hatte, herunter.  
„Liquid!“, rief sie empört. „Komm sofort wieder her!“ Ohne die beiden überrumpelten Männer eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, lief sie aus dem Raum wieder heraus, die eingebaute Tür schloss von selbst mit einem leisen Klacken.

Otacon und Snake starrten ihr noch eine Weile hinterher, dann fiel ihr Blick auf die am Boden klebenden Spiegeleier.

„Meinungsverschiedenheit, hm?“, brummte der Ältere und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch. Hal sah ihn nicht an.  
„Ja...“  
„Da wäre Problem Nummer zwei.“  
Otacon sah fragend auf. Er war ja so leicht zu ködern.

„Nummer eins“, fuhr Snake langsam fort, eine Wand fixierend, „Ich wiederhole es nicht noch mal: Ich. Hab. Nicht. Mehr. Lang. Wenn du nicht willst, dass dir der gleiche Scheiß wie mit Naomi passiert – ja, guck mich nicht so an – dann wärst du besser dran, es zu lassen. Wären _wir_ besser dran. Zweitens...“

Er ließ dem Jüngeren wirklich keine Verschnaufpause.

„Zweitens wäre da Sunny. Ich erkläre ihr das nicht.“

So. Mal sehen, wie der Computerfreak da wieder herauskam. Snake wog sich schon in Sicherheit, als Otacon plötzlich zu lachen anfing. Snake hatte ihn zwar echt irgendwie gern, auf eine sehr schräge Art und Weise, doch jetzt glaubte er endgültig, dass bei ihm irgendeine Sicherung durchgebrannt war.

„Ha... haha... hahaha...“ Hal krümmte sich sogar und hielt sich den Bauch. Snake stand daneben, kam sich deplatziert und überflüssig vor. „Würdest du mich mal aufklären?“, presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.  
„Ha... ist das dein Ernst?“ Der Dunkelhaarige stand auf, sein weißer Kittel flog ihm hinterher. „ _Das_ sind deine einzigen Gründe?“  
Snake nickte irritiert. Wieder lachte Otacon. Es hatte zwar nichts hysterisches, aber irgendwie wirkte es trotzdem seltsam auf ihn.

„Snake... Snake...“ Otacon schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er ihn noch nie Dave oder David genannt hatte. „Snake... als ich dir das erste Mal auf Shadow Moses begegnet bin, habe ich damit gerechnet, dich nie wieder zu sehen. Und jetzt... sieh uns an.“ Er machte eine ausschweifende Geste, den ganzen Nomad einbeziehend. „Glaubst du, ich würde die Zeit, die dir noch bleibt, einfach so verstreichen lassen?“ Er verkniff sich ein dämliches „Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?“ und traute sich endlich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Es verlangte viel Mut und Tapferkeit, denn vielen Menschen war es danach nicht mehr so gut ergangen. Doch was er sah waren einfach nur zwei blaue, aufmerksame Augen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Auch wenn das Linke von Brandnarben umgeben war.

„Und Sunny... pfft, Sunny. Wenn dir echt nichts Besseres mehr einfällt um dir mich vom Hals zu halten“, er kam einen gewagten Schritt auf ihn zu, „dann... hast du verloren.“

Und dieses Mal war es Otacon, der wohl schüchternste und bedauernswerteste Mann auf dieser Erde, der sich das Oberteil der lebenden Legende schnappte, ihn mit aller Kraft zu sich herunter zog und ihn küsste. Nur kurz, flüchtig, wie eine kurze Spielerei, doch er hatte es wahrhaftig getan. Und diesen Moment würde ihm niemand mehr nehmen können.

Snake blickte zur Seite, unterdrückte erfolgreich den Reflex, sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund zu fahren, schaute unschlüssig nach links und rechts, dann wieder Otacon an.

„... Du erklärst es Sunny?“

„Ich erklär's ihr.“

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ende.  
> So.  
> Mein Gewissen schämt sich jetzt in Grund und Boden, mein Kopf ist froh, dass es raus ist.  
> Keine Ahnung ob die im Nomad überhaupt Türen haben. Keine Ahnung wo Snake die letzte Zigarette her hatte. Keine Ahnung ob es Sunny stören würde, ich schätze mal nicht. Keine Ahnung ob Otacon so was jemals fragen würde. Ob er die Eier hat, Snake zu küssen. Keine Ahnung warum die armen Hühner diese Namen ausbaden müssen. Keine Ahnung wie verzweifelt Hal nach Snakes Tod war. Ziemlich wahrscheinlich. Wer weiß wie lang er überhaupt noch gelebt hat (gut, irgendwer wird das schon wissen). Keine Ahnung was die nach MGS4 gemacht haben. Es ist mir auch egal. Ich möchte nur glauben, dass sie die verbliebene Zeit genutzt haben. Punkt.


End file.
